First Day in Prison
by JustLuck
Summary: Cardin was sent to prison after he stupidly confessed in crimes in front of his class in Beacon's arena. While in prison he had an unexpected conversation with an inmate that was meant to scare him. Maybe something about that conversation was real.


**A little story that hasn't been done if a different fanfic and one was ever planned then this would be my version of it. Feel free to take a guess what fanfic I'm referring to. I had to let my ghetto urges out somehow and it didn't help that I was re-watching scenes from the Boondocks. View this as completely separate.**

**Also, the third place winner from my poll has it's first chapter done. I just need a title and a decent summary. It's highly likely It'll be posted on New Year's Eve or New Year's Day. So it either a triple upload for December or first upload for January. Actually, I'll consider it an upload for both because of time zones and my highly likely late night uploads.**

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Cardin shouted as he tried to escape the grip of this fat dark skinned police officer who looked like he should have retired years ago by age and by the fact he has a problem with his bulging eye. "Who do you think you are to do this to me."

Since Cardin had confessed his crimes like an idoit infront of all the students in his class and the professor present to witness his match. Cardin still believed that he was doing something right by trying to kill that brat who snuck her way into Beacon. If only it had worked and if only that guy who looked like that brat didn't come out of nowhere.

"My name is officer Uncle Ruckus, no relation. May I say that I am disappointed in you, no more than your father."

"The hell do you know about me and my father!" Cardin demanded.

"Boy, I used to work for your father until I was eventually let go a few months before you were two. He is a great man, but you prove to both me and your father that you two are not alike with your recent stunt. Your father let me know about this personally over the phone and told me to treat you like the other criminals and human skin wearing animals caged in this prison." Ruckus said as he tossed the boy in his prison cell and locked the door which had an integrated locking mechanism. "Believe me when I say that me and your father would have helped out if your crime was against the faunus that plague our society. You would have been out of here with bail money and your father's influcnce on people with authority, but still be on probation. Unfortunately that's not the case."

"So your just gonna leave me here." Cardin said as he grabbed the door bars.

Ruckus spun the key around his finger. "Yes. Oh, and try to be careful of the animal in here. This is the second suitable place for all faunus following an actual zoo." Ruckus then walked away.

"Damn it!" Cardin yelled out as he leaned on the wall of his cell before sliding down to sit on the floor.

"So what are you here for?" Some one said frm the cell next door."

"What's it to ya." The former hunstman trainee replied.

"I'm just want to start a friendly conversation before we start working about ten minutes from now." The cell neighbor answered.

Cardin' guessed it wouldn't hurt to say it, but choose to hid most of the details. "...There was proof on me commiting two crimes at Beacon Academy." The eviedence was security footage and his accidental confession in combat class. "Appearently, there serious enough to send me here instead of juvenial prison."

"Let me guess, your a first year student." The neighbor waited for answer, but never got one. "I'll take that as a yes. So they sent you to a big boy prison a year early. Well, I guess I might give you a tip or two to survive here."

"I don't plan to stay here for too long." Cardin was planing for an eventual prison break.

"You still here for some time."

"...Fine." Cardin relented.

"While your here, the most important thing in your life is gonna be booty." The cell neighbor started.

"How the hell do you manage to get away with that in this place." Didn't prisons keep both genders separate in prisons?

"Don't talk over me boy!" The man didn't like being interrupted. "Well, I guess you can no longer be consider a boy if your in a prison like this one." With that comment out the way, the neighbor resumed where he left off. "Booty will be important. A man's butt."

'_Wait, what?_' Cardin thought.

"Getting some booty is more important than eating food. It's more important than drinking water. If I see a man I like I'll tell him like this" The man now started to quote himself. "I like ya and I want ya. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours."

"Hell no! Your not doing that to me! I leaving this place before that can happen." Cardin strongly and defensively said.

"Relax, I haven't seen you yet and your a bit young too cuz you a school kid. Maybe a year from now, but I don't know if that's enough time to fully consider you a man."

All Cardin knew was that he had at least a year to escape prison before what this guy said becomes true for him.

The prison bells rung a few minutes later. "All right inmates, step away from the doors. It's time to work." An prison guard said over the intercom.

When the doors opened the prisoners started to walk to their destination. Cardin to the time to get a good look at the guy he was talking to.

The man was tall, dark skinned and had a wolf tail which meant he was a faunus.

This guy tried to scare him with that kind of talk? He needed to get his ass kicked.

"Hey." A random prisoner got Cardin's attention. "Don't try to do anything to him. He used to be a professional huntsman. Try anything and he will rape you." Then Cardin heard other prisoners telling him to heed that warning.

It was just a scare method, right?


End file.
